This Could Be Our Only Chance
by found.myself.in.wonderland
Summary: It all started when they were five years old. Now in their Senior year at HollyWood Arts, Will Beck & Cat finally reveal their true feelings for each other? Or Will Secrets and Lies of their past Ruin it? Rated M for Sexual Content in Later Chapters.
1. Back To The Old Days?

**Hey! This is my very first Victorious Fanfiction. I absouloutly love the show and i got inspired to write a fanfiction.**

**I DO NOT OWN Victorious or any of the Characters. :)**

**Enjoy and Let Me know what you Think of it!**

"Hey Guys" Cat sat down at the lunch table with Tori,Andre,Beck,Jade & Robby. "Hey Cat' they all said as they continued whatever they were doing. No One really understood cat but they were all good friends to her "Ah, i'am so glad today is a half day, i can go home & relax" Jade smiled as she leaned on beck's shoulder, Cat half smiled and looked down at her notebook "hey what's eating you?" tori poked cats shoulder "Oh nothing." She smiled and continued writing. "Hey Does anyone else have room 120? ?" Beck looked up everyone said No but cat suddenly lifted her head "yeah i do." she smiled big "Good, i'll have someone i know" i smiled back "hehe" Cat giggled as the bell rang "well, off to class?" Beck took her arm as he kissed his girlfriend and Waved to everyone else "See ya Beck, Bye little red" Andre and the rest walked off.

"Alright Class, i have an assignment for you. Each of you will be pared into groups of two. The Project is To Write a Song, Lyrics, Music and All. Then you will perform it her infront of the class and the most Original Ideas will Perform they're song live and together at Graduation Next Month" Some Students Groaned but others were Excited , Like Cat she was all smiles and she looked at beck who didn't seem to Happy about it. "Are You okay beck?" she whispered "fine" he said and got up as soon as the bell rang. Cat just tilted her head, She never seen beck like this, She's known him since they were five sure they weren't as close since 7th grade but they were still close.

Later on that day after school, Cat Decided she would visit Beck so she could make sure he was okay. She walked up to becks R.V. she knocked once but no answer, she checked to see if the door was unlocked it was so she walked in "Beck?" she said softly not seeing him in sight. "Oh God! Beck! Uhh!" She heard moaning and screaming, She Recognized the voice it was Jade. She turned the corner and seen the both of them Beck was lying on the bed and Jade was on top. Cat just watched for a little until they both had finished. She hurried and ran out the door before either one of them noticed she was there, She sat in her car for a moment till she drove off. She Loved Beck, she has since she was in Middle school, yet she was too scared to tell him, she Shouldn't be scared to tell him anything though Beck was her bestfriend until they hit middle school. She sat in her car trying to figure out what separated them 6 years ago, but then she realized that was the same exact year that beck met jade but they didn't start dating until 8th grade. Jade Took the best thing that ever happened to her, Sure she didn't mean too, but she did.

That Night she drove back to Becks but she checked the window just to see if jade was there, she wasn't. She sighed in relief and knocked on the door "Just a Minute" Beck stood up and walked to the door "Hii" Cat smiled "hey cat" beck smiled and let her in "So i just wanted to stop by to se-" She looked as beck cut her off "Too see why i was upset?" he smirked "yeah" she blushed "i wasn't too uh,happy about the whole music singing, i'm not that great. No one's ever heard me though" he sat on the bed "You Liar" cat giggled "you sang to me in 6th grade" beck looked at her like he was trying to remember, then he smiled "Oh yeah, i remember now" he stood to his feet and sat closer to cat "i have a serious question, but can you please answer honestly?"-"Yeah" She tilted her head "were you here today? When jade was here..." Cat Froze in place "i'am so sorry beck i didn't mean to walk in it's just i was really worried about you and i walked in and seen you and jade i just i don't know i'm stupid." She talked fast and put her head down "No no no, it's okay" Beck chuckled a little "it's not funny beck! you and jade were...God." she began to laugh herself but stopped "really cat, it's okay" he smiled "good because this is getting a liitle awkward" she giggled as Beck leaned in and kissed her "Beck!" she juumped back "No one has to know" he smirked "but what about jade?" she leaned back "Don't worry about her" he smiled and kissed her again. Cat wrapped her arms around beck's neck as he kissed down her neck "OH MY GOD!" They jumped at the sound of Tori Vega's Voice "Tori!" they both jumped "Beck! Cat! Not Jade! Cat!...Jade's Gonna Kill You!" Tori Stood with her mouth opened. "please Tori don't say anything!" cat jumped up "Please" Beck looked "Okay..But Why were you two?"-"Long Story.." beck smiled "I have to go" Cat ran out of the R.V. "Cat Wait!" Beck yelled running out the door but she drove off already "Beck i'am so sorry." Tori Looked "it's okay." Beck said walking back in.


	2. The Past She Tried to Hide

It was Three Days Cat was a No Show at school, Beck Called, Tori Called, No Cat. "Hey Babe" Jade sat down and Kissed back on the cheek "hey" he smiled as Tori looked at him from across the table "tori you okay?" Andre asked "perfect" She smiled "Guys have you heard from Cat? I've called her like a million times and no Answer i tried video chatting with her the other night and she signed right off." Robby Sat down "Nope sorry rob" beck stood up and walked away "Beck?" jade looked but he kept walking "Tori what's up with beck?" Jade Stared "i don't know jade." Tori look and continued Eating.

After School Beck Drove to Cat's to try to figure out if she was Home "Cat!" Beck knocked on the door. After a while he hid in the bushes and Cat looked out the door "Cat" beck came out as she started to shut the door but he caught it before she could "No wait i want to talk about what happened" she sighed and let him in "Beck it was a mistake.." Cat said looking at him "no it wasn't" he looked "i'm sorry but i know it was no mistake cat." there was a silence until the phone broke it, Cat walked into the kitchen leaving beack "Yeah?...Oh hi mom, how's the trip?...Really that's awesome!...Love you too...Bye." She turned and beck was right behind her "So where is your mom?" he looked "On Vacation with my aunt, won't be back till the end of the month" she sighed and grabbed two waters from the fridge "Oh" Beck sat on the counter as Cat popped some pizza rolls into the oven "Look beck, can we just forget that happened please? Jade loves you and she's my friend i don't want to hurt her like that and neither do you" Cat looked up at him with tears in her eyes "i know cat but i just.."-"Please Beck.." he sighed and got down "okay, but it wasn't a mistake" He Kissed her forehead "i'll see you later" She turned as he walked out the door "Bye" she whispered.

**"Hey Little Red, Party at tori's tonight. Coming?"** Cat looked down at the text from Andre. She wanted to but she knew Beck would be there, sure she cleared a little bit up with him but...It still hurt. **"Yeah I'll be there. -Cat"** She got up and quickly got ready then drove off to Tori's. When She got there, There was already quite a bit of people there. She walked in and walked over to tori "Hey Tori, Thanks for the invite"-"No Problem Kitty Cat" Tori hugged cat when she turned to see Beck walking in "Hey Ladies" Beck hugged both tori and cat "hey beck, where's jade?" Tori looked around "Sick, Throwing up like crazy" Beck looked "aw no. i'm going to go call her" Tori walked outside "Hi" Cat Smiled "hey' beck smiled as one of his favourite songs came on "Shall we dance?" he smiled as cat giggled and took his hand. The Light's were dim and the music was loud, all cat could do was stare into beck's eyes as the music got faster Beck started grinding onto cat making her hold onto him grinding back, He started to Kiss her neck when Tori Ran up to Cat "Cat! Robby just called, the Cops are at your house! he thinks someone broke in" She looked at her shaking "Oh my God!" Beck and Tori ran to the car riding with cat. When they got to the house there were to cop cars in the driveway and another little black car "Excuse my what happened?" Cat ran up "Do you live here Ma'am?" one of the cops asked her "Yes i do what happened?" she looked "Well the man in the back of my car broke into your house, Claiming his daughter lives here." Cat looked in the backseat and gasped, it was her father "Do you know him?" the cop looked at her "No!.. i mean no i don't i'm sorry." Cat backed up "Okay, Take him" the cop yelled to the other "Sorry to ruin your night miss." the cops drove off as Cat got back into the car "What Happened?" Tori and beck looked at her "Nothing it's nothing. someone just tried to break in." She drove back to tori's "I'm sorry tori but i think i'm going to head back home, i'm getting sleepy."-"Aw, okay hun. if you need anything call me" Tori hugged cat and walked into her house "Mind if i sit with you for just a bit?" Beck looked at her "No it's okay" Cat smiled softly and drove off.

"Cat you lied to Tori.' Beck and Cat sat on her couch with a movie and some food. "I'm sorry, she couldn't know that he was my dad" Beck stopped and looked at her "Why Not?" He stared and Cat broke into Tears "I DIDN'T WANT HER TO KNOW...OR YOU FOR THAT MATTER BECK! YOU GUYS COULDN'T KNOW!" She Bawled her eyes out "What Happened Cat?" He Held her head up "HE RAPED ME! MY DAD USED TO RAPE ME! WHY DO YOU THINK HIM AND MY MOM GOT A DEVORICE WHY THEY KEPT ME OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THREE WEEKS." She Continued crying but beck held her in his arms "Why Didn't you tell me?" He whispered "i couldn't beck. he raped me from the time i was seven..till thirteen, i couldn't tell you" She Looked up her eyes were red and puffy "I was afraid.. if you knew i was scared you wouldn't want to be around me because of him.. i was scared to loose you as my best friend but i lost you in 6th grade anyways." She cried in his shirt "Don't worry. i'm here now...I'll never leave." Beck Held her Through out the night.


	3. I Have Writers Block Guys!

Hey Guys! Sorry i havent updated this fic in a long time. I've had writers block with it and i'm sure we all know how that one goes lol. So i was going to ask you the readers what should happen next? :)  
Should Jade find out about Beck & Cat's past? Will Beck & Cat have another moment?...Will Someone get in the way of Cat telling her true feelings... What do you think should happen?

I Do have some ideas for this next chapter i just have a hugee Writers Block! :) 


	4. Chapter 3 untitled lol

"You're my forever girl All things aside just know, no matter what you do I'll be there for you." Cat slowly peaked her eyes opened hearing someone singing. "when the world starts bringing you down, I'll be there to stop and lift you off the ground." She sat up realizing it was beck. he had an amazing voice! "wow..." she whispered, beck quickly turned "No no. don't stop. it was really good." She Smiled "Oh...uh. thanks cat." Beck Smiled back "so..uh feeling any better? you know after last night?" Cat looked down then back up to him "yeah actually...can we not talk about it though?" - "Of Course.." he looked at her "...So was that about Jade?" Cat Smiled lightly trying not to think about it, if it was about jade that is. "uh..no." he hid his notebook "oh..." cat stood up and grabbed her Cell, "_holy shit... 5 texts from Tori._" she thought scrolling through them **"Cat..what happenend!...are you okay?"** She Slid her phone into her pocket. "i can't tell them...i just can't" she sighed. "I'm going to go get ready for school...i'll see you there?" She Looked at beck "Of Course." he smiled.

"CAT!" Tori Jumped seeing cat walk through the double doors "Tori!" She said sarcasticly "did you get my texts? what happened?" She Begged for answers "Tori, i'd rather not talk about it today please?, Let's just get through today...okay" Cat walked down the hall seeing Jade hanging all over beck like she didn't even care if people were throwing comments like** 'GET A ROOM!' or 'Jesus acting like a slut much?'** "Hey Guys" Beck Smiled "hey beck, jade." cat nodded "i see you're feeling better?" Tori looked at jade "Oh yeah! i guess it was one of those 24hr bugs or something, gotta go bye." she quickly ran off "okay?..." tori looked "well im going to go find andre" she ran off also. "Just you and me" beck laughed "Me and you" cat looked around akwardly "something bothering you?...about last night?" Beck stood closer to her "no." she said quickly and he just looked "no beck." she walked off, _"Why would he care anyways?"_she thought to herself as she entered the girls bathroom, it was all silent until she heared someone gagging like they were throwing up "Hello?" cat said knocking on the stall "GO AWAY!" ...that was obviously jade. "Jade is everything okay? are you sick?" Suddenly the stall door flew open almost knocking cat over "no im just gagging myself for the hell of it." Jade walked to the sink and washed her mouth "...sorry. maybe you should get checked...i don't think it's just a bug" Cat walked out. Jade stood there looking in the mirror "that's because it's not..." she sighed and walked out also. "Alright. this is so stupid!" Tori yelled slamming her books on the lunch table "what's wrong?" Andre looked up at her "Oh Nothing! i auditioned for Dorothy in the production of the Wizard of Oz...and what do i get? I FREAKING MUCHKIN! A MUCHKIN!" She groaned "awh. look on the bright side. you'll be a cute muchkin!" Cat tried to cheer her up "thanks cat" she smiled. "after school did you want to start working on the song?" beck looked at cat "sure..." she nodded and walked away "what's with her? ...seriously beck" tori whispered "nothing. she's fine" he looked, everyone looked back at him obviously knowing he wasn't telling the truth. "Why? why me?" Cat yelled walking around her house "first seeing beck and jade all.. ugh i can't even say it, then beck and i kissed, then my dad showing up. i can't even take it anymore!" she screamed. "i can't believe im talking to myself..." she whispered hearing a knock at the door "who is it?" she stood up walking to the door "Beck!" she quickly opened the door seeing him leaning on the door frame "hello" he smirked "ready to work on the song?" he said walking in and sitting on the couch "yeah i guess...i wrote some lyrics already. " She grabbed her notebook which had big cut out letters that said "LYRICS" on the front "okay let's hear then?" he smiled, she took a deep breath "I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me, I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went, but I kept the moments that we were in 'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!" She Sang "wow. that was really good. and im not just saying that. i mean it" beck smiled. "really? i thought it would make a good chorus." she softly smiled "of course it would. now what do you say we finish this master piece" he chuckled.

**AN: Okay, so i know this is really short. im just getting back to writing this. if your confused with this chapter i promise next chapter will explain alot more!, what do you think is going on with jade? i want your thoughts! :D**

SONG CREDITS GO TOO: Forever Girl- Forever the sickest kids & I Thought i lost you - Miley cyrus and John Travolta. :) 


End file.
